A need exists, especially in the prepared food market, for improved packaging. For example, a great number of foods, such as prepared pizza, is sold in carry-out packages which preclude the prospective purchaser from having accurate and reliable information as to the condition and content of the food which is being offered for purchase. This is true because the package is frequently designed so that the food product cannot be adequately viewed or is not viewable to any extent at all. Many times the container is weak and can be readily deformed, so that stacking of the containers, as is frequently required, results in crushed containers and damaged or spoiled food product.
In addition, many food product items, such as pizza, are difficult to load, remove, or otherwise handle utilizing conventional packaging, and are not readily accessible to the purchaser because of inadequate container design. As a consequence, the person packaging the food product, and prospective purchaser thereof, are often required to manually touch the food product in order to inspect or handle same, which is extremely unsanitary. There is no provision for the host or packager to readily scoop or otherwise handle or access the food product without manually touching same.
It is also imperative that the temperature of many food items, such as pizza, be maintained during storage or transportation to a desired destination. If the food container is of inadequate strength and design, as in many conventional designs, the rate of package respiration can significantly affect heat loss, product shelf life, and the desirability of the end product being sold. Therefore, there is a distinct need for a food container which retains the heat within the food and, at the same time, enables the purchaser to view the contents of the package. The invention disclosed herein meets all of these requirements.